


Elusiveness of a Sin

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013, Season/Series 03, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin is such an elusive notion. (Season 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elusiveness of a Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM.

Her hand dipping between her thighs is sin.

A touch of bitterness finds its way into the chuckle wrenched from her throat at that thought.

Alfonso is sound asleep beside her and doesn’t even stir. Sweet, useless Alfonso.

Sin is such an elusive notion.

Was it a sin to be married to a man three or four times her age when she was barely more than a child?

Allegedly no; it certainly felt like it.

Was it a sin to have a child from a boy she loved and who loved her and who paid the high price for that love?

Allegedly yes; it certainly didn’t feel like it.

She is Lucrezia Borgia. If she listens to the whispers — sometimes the shouts — running through Rome, through Italy, and perhaps beyond Italy, she’s the original sinner, a creature of depravity of her own kind. What’s her hand dipping between her thighs, in that regard?

What is the worst sin, anyway? Sharing her bed with her brother and making him her husband for one night because she loves him (too much)? Or having the only person who’s ever known how to love her being ripped away from her because he is her brother?

Her fingers stroke flesh that feels like warm silk; while doing so, she deliberately summons up the reminiscences of Cesare caressing her in the same way, and in so many others, during that one night.

She can’t even remember anymore if there was a time when sin mattered. She comes with the memories of Cesare thick and comforting inside her, burning with overwhelming love against her.

END

\--Feedback in any shape or form is always welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
